This invention relates generally to powered headgear. More specifically the invention relates to helmets with defogging elements which are powered by local power supplies.
Visors on helmets used in various climates and weather circumstances may often fog up during use. This can cause problems for the wearer ranging from inconvenience to outright physical hazard if the wearer is engaged in an activity where visual awareness is critical.
Defoggers on the visors, which typically require power to operate, have been employed, but require sufficient power to be effective. This often entails physically connecting the helmet with a source remote from the helmet. Such a physical tether to a remote source may be inconvenient or unsafe for the user. Additionally, for any other electrical device employed by the user, either an additional power source or tether must also be employed for that other device.
Embodiments of the invention provide solutions to these and other problems.